


A night In.

by MASTERRAINBOW



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Loves His Wife, Body Worship, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Hair Pulling, I shoulda wrote Barry's sex jeans into this, Mullet Barry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Trans Character, Y'all sleeping on this possablties, no beta readers we publish first draft like me, oh well, there's a hurrcnae and I'm writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: Lup had a problem, a very serious problem that sat besides her as he looks seriously at the speeches being presented before them.Or Lup has an issue, Barry plays along and knows all his wife's weaknesses, and everyone leaves a winner.





	A night In.

Lup had a problem, a very serious problem that sat besides her as he looks seriously at the speeches being presented before them. They were supposed to be focusing on what this government had to further their research on the light but Lup could only manage to see the bright red lace resting on the back of his neck to hold his long hair from the front of his face. She gave a huff before gently nudging Barry's knee in an attempt to try and communicate how much she wished to leave but his lips only twitched in a smile for a fraction of a second before going back to his previous expression. Her ear twitched in frustration as she tried to focus once more on the presentation, even writing down a few notes here and there when she could but her eyes always drew back to the man beside her. What seemed like a half a century passed before the chairman started to conclude the meeting. Lup all but rushed her way out as she quickly rose from her seat to shake the chairmen and the rest of the board members hand while thanking them for their research then dragging Barry out of the room as soon as he finished doing to same.  
Barry made some comment about his notes but as soon as they broke the threshold of the building his playful smirk stretched his face. “You want to take a lunch that bad Lup?” He offered his arm out to her which she took to lean him towards home but he quickly switched their route further into the city.

“Did we have lunch planned?” Lup questioned as her free hand crawled up his arm and undid the top button of his suit. “Because I know something I'd like to eat,” she punctuated the last statement with a wiggle of her brows and a smirk.

“We have a reservation Lup you promised we'd go out after the meeting.” Barry said as he keep his eyes forward on the road ahead of him, paying no attention the exasperated elf.

“That was before you did this,” she huffed as she flicked his ponytail. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” he said as he tried to suppress a smirk from appearing on his face but Lup caught the small quirk of his lips.  
Lup growled softly while she pressed a hand to his chest before slamming his back against the nearest alleyway causing him to involuntarily moan. Lup surpassed her smile as she pushed her way into his space so their breaths mingled. “Sildar Barrold Jeanald Hallwinter you are either going to teleport us back home or I’m going to ravish you in full view of this building because you knew what your fucking ponytail would do to me.” Barry gulped as he looked into his wife’s fiery eyes, the smooth facade he wore easier pulled away completely as he was at the hands of the elf in front of him. Even more so as Lup’s nails scraped along the small hairs on the back of his neck before giving the tied off hair a sharp tug causing another response from Barry as the blush started to creep up on his body.

“You’re a uhh, hellion. That’s what you are Lup.” He stuttered out as Lup smirked, hands sliding down his body as if she had no care who saw them very clearly coupling in an alleyway. With a few quick flicks of his fingers and muttering soft words against Lup’s lips that curl up in victory. The magic that flares up pushes them apart for a moment until their feet sland against new ground then their air settles down to allow them to take in the new space.

Lup allows them to settle for just a moment before she slams Barry against the door of their room, one hand on his hip to ground him while the other lays flat against the door as he feels another pulse of magic come from her hand. “You know you started this because you choose this dress,” Barry muttered as soon as Lup allowed him to get a word in and found his bearings. Her legs shifted up against his hip causing him to grab at her thigh and slip his fingers under the fabric that exposed part of her thigh to let the goosebumps run over her skin.

Lup let out a low groan against his neck as her hips canted forward, “no it was because you pulled out the ribbon and I knew a game when I see one Hallwinter.” The low hum of his name punctuated with the graze of the elf’s sharp canines running over the skin of his throat caused Barry’s knees to go weak as he struggled to find air once more. “So eloquent Barry,” Lup chuckled as she lifted her head up to roll her neck before leaning back down to kiss him, smudging her lips stick against his skin. “You treat all the ladies like this?” she asked, smirking against his lips as she grinded against him.

“Only you,” he breathed out quickly. That caught Lup off guard as her ear flicked slightly, a rosy color finding its way to the surface of her darker skin, the butterflies crawling their way up her stomach again as she’s reminded how easily she loves. With her thrown off Barry takes his opportunity as he pulled her other thigh up so he has them both secured in his grip as he pushed forward into the room. Lup gave a soft squeak as she was thrown down on the softness of their bed, Barry soon to follow as he crawled over to her. Lup smirked as she looked up at him, fingers trailing over his chest to work at some buttons while her eyes locked with his. Full of love Barry reaches a hand up to cup at her cheek before grazing his thumb over the crest of her cheek. “I love you,” he whispers as he leans down to give her a chaste kiss.

“Same but you have a stupid smuges on your lips,” she said though giggles as her own thumb reaches up to try a brush away the lipstick that resided there but only smudging it just a bit more. She smiled as if her attempt succeeded as she leaned into his hand, “Not your color babe.”

“Well fuck. I’m sure we can find something else that is my color,” he whispers as his hands move back to her thighs to push her dress up her legs.

Lup hummed as she threaded her hands into his hair as she twirled his ponytail though her fingers. “Put this to good use?” She gave a quick tug as Barry nipped at her knee in warning. “I’ll take that as a yes Barold, get to work,” she huffed as she gently nudged the side of his face with her knees. Barry looked up at her with a smirk that made her twitch and buck her hips in anticipation. 

Barry sat up as he untangled Her fingers from his hair before letting his locks loose for a moment only to tie it back up in a bun to keep his long locks away from the front of his face. In the time it takes him to slide her dress up her legs and slide off her undergarments Lup’s fingers wove their way back into his hair. “You’re going to ruin my work,” he muttered half heartedly as he ducked under the fabric to give her clit a few lavish kisses to warm her up a bit more. Lup hummed in response as she gave his scalp a few scratches in encouragement. He hummed over the head of her clit before continuing his path downwards, ravishing her clit as his fingers gilded downwards to grip her ass to pull her closer. Lup keened at his fingers adding to the equation and even more as he barely lifted his lips from his work to mutter a spell in his fingers.

Lup gave a low moan of his name before she shifted her leg over his shoulder and pushing him down to where she wanted all her attention to be. He huffed as he lifted his head up slightly to take off his glasses and wordlessly hand them to Lup who took them as she gripped his bun sharply. “Behave Barry,” she warned as she gave another tug, a smile all teeth as Barry gave a breathy moan in response. “Good get to work,” she lessened the pressure on his scalp but only so he had access to her entrance again. He let out a hot breath over her just to feel her breath in sharply and feel the sharp pain in his scalp. Barry let off a moan into her skin before tilting his head to work at the outside of her entrance with his tongue. As the flat of his tongue finished its first lap around his finger joined up with his tongue, pushing inside and causing Lup to arch off the bed. “Fuuck BB,” she breathed as she bucked her hips up more. He huffed as he used his free hand to grip her hips and keep her grounded to the bed as he lapped at her entrance, slicking it up as his second finger started to tease her entrance. A low moan turned into a growl from Lup as he pushed the second one as his head was pulled away from his work by Lup. Barry let out a whining moan as Lup let go of his now ruined bun apologetically, “My bad.” She gave his scalp a few forgiving rubs as he regained his composure by putting his head on her thigh.

“Fuck,” he breathed on her skin as his fingers scissored her open, and testing a third finger but pulling it back out as she shook her head. Barry hummed as he busied himself by kissing the inside of his thighs as his fingers worked her more and more open. Lup gave soft keens and moans as he worked her.

“Barry,” Lup gasped as he crooked her finger over The Spot in her that made her mangle his name. “Barry, now, now, please.” She gasped as his finger brushed the spot once more and her nails dug into his back. He chuckled as he moved up her body to kiss at her cleavage and work her way up to her lips. “Less clothes,” she muttered into his mouth as her fingers fumbled along his buttons of his jacket and unable to find the rhythm as she tried holding onto Barry while trying to undress him. She scoffed before letting her fingers tingle with magic as the buttons of his jacket and pants flew open to reveal his chest to the world. He shivered as Lup’s hot hands moved from his hair to his body, squishing her way down his chest and cupping the bulge that resided there. The Elf hummed in appreciation of his harness as she palmed his dick through his shorts. 

“Lup,” he warned as he left a few butterfly kisses along her neck. She huffed in frustration as she recltuently shucked his pants off to let his dick free. Barry groaned into the joint of her shoulder while he pulled his fingers from her slowly. “Beautiful,” he whispered in her ear as he moved her a bit on the bed. “My beautiful wife,” he hummed while his fingers grabbed her hips and Lup reached a hand down to line him up with her entrance. 

As he pushed his hips forward they both let out a join moan, stopping when the head slipped in and waiting for Lup’s signal to go forward. They let their breath mingle together for a long moment before Lup tapped his shoulders and Barry pushed himself further into her. He didn’t stop till he bottomed out against her and waited for her again, leaning down to kiss any part of her face he could reach to ground her bliss to earth. He smirked when her fingers finally untailed themself from the sheets to his hair and his back. Lup’s eyes finally focused on him once more and he allowed himself a soft smile with as much love as he could muster before Lup tugged on his hair to pull him down for a passionate kiss. The kiss turned quickly into a messy one as their teeth clacked together from smiling and Lup trying to nip at his lips.

“Bar,” she moaned into his mouth as she pulled him away from her, drinking in the sight of flushed slightly nervous Barry with his kiss bruised lips and hair being pulled away from his face. She purred lowly as she gave her another quick kiss before muttering into his lips, “go.”

Immediately the human straightened himself and pulled one of Lup’s legs over his shoulder to get a better angle as he pulled out of her slowly and slamming inside. He set the same pace for a while, letting her getting used to hit before Lup gave off a long keening moan spurring him forward to set a rough, even pace. “Lup,” He moaned into her neck as he felt the heat well up inside of him as his hand moved under her dress to find her clit.

She let out a whine while nodding, her hips trying to keep pace with Barry’s and trying to buck into his hand. After a few more thrusts she arched off the bed as she moaned his name and giving a quick tug at his hair. Barry let out a short jumble of curses as his hips stuttered at all the seasons before coming inside of her.   
After he was well spent he pulled out of her as his hands moved to stroke her clit and whisper a string of the most love he could muster from himself in that moment. Barry watched as Lup’s eyes glazed over in biss as she came over his hand. He slowed his hand down to a slow pace as he kissed her ears to help her connect herself again. 

When she finally worked herself down from her high she tilted her head to meet his as they brushed noses before kissing softly. Barry could feel the tanagable magic in the room peak then dampen as Lup pulled away from him as she tried to wiggle out of her dress. “You need any help there?” 

“Maybe. If you think you can handle looking at all this,” she said, guesting to herself as she smirked coyly. 

“You might have to catch me when I swoon, but I think I can handle it,” he said as he worked his hands to unzip her dress and pull it off of her. “Were you hot?”

“A bit,” she huffed as she threw the dress to the side of the room like an afterthought. “Didn’t wanna stop though.”

“Fair,” he shrugged as he slipped off his jacket and kicked off his pants to join her in the buff and in bed. Lup gravitated towards his warmth as she handed him his glasses to slip on and nuzzled into the crook of his arm. She looked up at him to pull his hair from the tie and sooth out his mess of hair. Once she was satisfied with her work she kissed his cheek before setting back down. “If you fall asleep Taako will want that dress before you get up.”

“Sucks for him. Let him have the cum dress, he knows magic.” Lup muttered as she nuzzled further into his chest, a purr starting up in her chest. “Kiss please.”  
Barry chuckled as he leaned forward, trying to not disrupt her too much as he kissed her forehead, “I love you.” Not bothering to move Lup just signed confirm on his stomach in thieves cant causing him to chuckle a bit more. So the lovers laid in their bed, feeling thoroughly well satisfied as Lup drifted off and Barry stroked her hair, drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I do anything more the Blupjeans porn? I don't know, maybe.


End file.
